Betrayed
by Zeusgal13
Summary: Annabeth becomes a Titan! Then decides to come back! Will Percy forgive her? Will They finally be Girlfriend and boyfriend! PERCABETH!
1. My Dream

* * *

**Betrayed**

I didn't sleep well that night because I was having a dream.

I was in a dark room with the faint glow frow the lamps overhead. I sat on the cold wet floor. Where was I? then someone came from behind me.I turned around ant saw Luke. He looked the same as I'd last seen him,but his scar was the only thing that looked different. It was almost black but had a hint of red. It was dry blood.

"Well,well,well,look what we have here"he laughed.

I tried to say somthing but my voice wouldn't work.

" Yes you have escaped me eveytime I tried to kill you but now...you can't. I have somthing that will hurt you. Not physicaly but...emotionaly." He smiled a wicked smile.just then someone came out from the shadows. Annabeth. She stood in the corner.Her hair was white and silver. Her eyes were black and red.She looked at me. No Luke had hurt her.I turned to face Luke and gave him a mad glare.He laughed then said" I'm not the one whos going to hurt you, well atleast not emotionaly but physicaly thats different" Just then the ground rumbled and split open and swollowed me. I was falling helplessly in to the dark. I saw Annabeth and Lukes heads getting farther away. I didn't look at Luke but Annabeth. She was crying.Then she mouth the words "I'm sorry". What was that soppose to mean? What did she do?

I was getting closer to the groud. As soon as my back hit the floor I sat bolt sat up in my bed. I noticed I was panting. What was that all about? I jumped out of bed and headed toword the door. Just as my hand touched the knob I stopped. Annabeth wouldn't hurt me.She could deffend herself,right. I shouldn't worry. I climbed back in my bed and closed my eyes.


	2. Together

* * *

**Together**

That following morning I got up a went stright toword the Athena cabin to check on Annabeth.

"Hey,Seaweed Brain" she said when she saw me.She looked ok to me when I saw her. She wore her camp half-blood T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail but had acouple of strans that fell on her face.

"hey, um you ok?" I asked.

"ya, why?" she asked."Oh nothing I just wanted to know" I stampered

"um ok" she laughed.

We went to the baech after that to hung out. We started to talk about all the thing we've been throw together. We started to laugh.

" you know I've gotten better at dancing" I said remembering the dance at westover hall.

" oh really" she said

"yes" I said then stood up, dusted my jeans off, tuened to face her and said" May I have this dance?"

" but theres no music" she replied

" I'll sing then"

"but you cant sing"

"just take my hand, wise girl"

She did then we started to dance,

" you have gotten better" she said

"see I told you, now for the music styleing from Percy Jackson" I said then started to sing

To night will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again don't make me change my mind

Cause I won't live to see another day

I swar its true

Because a girl like yous impossable to find

I stoped. She looked upat me with a puzzled face.

I looked her in the eyes then said " your impossable to find"I smiled but she didn't smile back.

" Percy,I-" she was cut off by Grover whostood behind her. "Um guys brekfest is ready" he said then we went to eat.


	3. From Love To Hurt

**Hey, guy!! THX 4 da reviews. Hope you like this chapter!!**

**From Love To Hurt**

That night at the fire I tried to sit next to Annabeth so she could tell me what she wanted to at the beach. I looked around everywhere, then I spoted her. As I walked over Grover came up from behind me and said" Hey, Percy over here!" He pointed to a sit next to him. I didn't want to sit next to him, but I felt bad so I did anyway. I sat down and Annabeth came over. _yes_ I thought _Here's my chance._ "Hey, seaweed Brain I want to show you somthing" she said.

"ok what?"I replied

"follow me" she said then took off. I followed after her. She headed for the woods. I wondered where she was going, cause we werent soppose to go in the wood at night. When I cught up to her I was pretty much out of breath.

"where are we going? If we go any further we might pass the borders" I said.

She ignored me then kept running.We went deeper into the woods. I was getting worried.Finally we came to a clearing.

" why are we here?" I asked

" Percy, I'm sorry"she said.

What. Then I remebered my dream. She said the words in my dream _I'm sorry_ they echoed in my head.

" what do you mean?" I said softly. But before she cou;d answer someone came up from behind me and grabbed me. Two ugly monsters held me with there big fists. Then Luke came out from a tree and stepped foward to face me.

" good job Annabeth" he said. She didn't anwser him but kept her head down." Now we got you ,Percy" he laughed.

" Annabeth , whats going on" I yelled. Now I was mad.

" oh, she finally relized whos the winning team here" luke said. " she's a titan now"

What no. Annabeth coulden't be a titan. Not what we've been thorw together. I thought about the baech.How we danced.

" So it's all fake" I yelled. " you used me.What happened on the beach was all fake." I thought about all the times we been together. then shouted" And all the times you've been my friend!What about what you did before you left on Mt. St Helens! That was fake too." Tears came to my eyes. I was hurt, but not physicaly. But Emotionaly. By Annabeth." and to think I actully...Loved you." I said. Yes, I lived her. I fell in love with her ever since we kissed on Mt St Helens.

" Aw, poor Percy loved Annabeth. So sweet. To bad she dosen't love you " Luke said." take him away" he ordered. Then the mosters turned me around. I coght a glimes of Annabeth as they did so. She had tears in her eyes and she mouth the words _I love you too ._ How could she do this. She said she loved me. But yet she betrayed me and now was a titan. I was hurt. Confussed. and captured an dbecause of her.Just then the monsters throw me on the ground. the one on my left picked me up as the other onr grabbed his club. He waved it over his head then hit me with in . My head ached and my vision became blurry. I fel unconsuois.

**Did you like it?? Awsome right. Please review thx!!**


	4. Annabethes POV

**THX!! Please Review!!**

**Annabeths POV**

"... And to think I ...loved you"Percy said. Tears came to my eyes. He said he loved me. I felt even worse then I did before about leading him to this trap. Luke said that he wouldn't hurt him, but I wasn't sure.

" Aww poor Percy loved Annabeth. So sweet. To bad she didn't love you." Luke said " take him away!" The guards turned percy around. As then did I saw him and mouth the words _I love you too._ I wanted Percy to know that I did love him. Then the guards hit him on the head with a club and he fell unconscious. Luke came over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me backwards." Come on Annabeth" he said. I followed him back to his ship. It was docked at the beach but since everyone was at the camp fire no one was there to see us. I took my last look at camp half-blood. It's been my home since I was seven and now I was leaveing it. One last tear fell from my eyes. Then I turned aroud and went abord the _Princess Andromeda. _

We put Percy in one of the rooms on the ship. He was still knocked out. I stayed in the room and looked at him. I rememered the first time I'd seen him at camp. He just fought a mintour and collapesed on the floor. Chiron had picked him up and layed him on the bed. I was spoon feeding him. I rememebered the first time I saw his eyes. Sea green. I smiled. I had told him that he drooled in his sleep just to cover up the fact that I liked his eyes. Just then Luke came and stood next to me.

" He will get a surprise when he wakes up" Luke said.

" You said that you wouldn't hurt him" I said worried what Luke would do to Percy. He laughed then said " And this is coming from the girl who crushed his heart" I lowered my head. "Now go to your room and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us" He said. I didn't want to leave Percy alone.

" But I-" I started.

" GO!" Luke ordered. I reluctantly turn aroud and went to my room.

**How was that!! I Know the chapters arn't long but I'l try to make them longer. Thx 4 da reviews. Sorry about the spelling.**


	5. Back to Percy!

**Hey Thx 4 da Reviews. I know youll like this one.Im trying to make the Chapters longer so Read and enjoy!!**

**Percys POV**

I woke up and was laying on and white bed with bright lights in my face. I coulden't open my eyes so I just kept them shut. My head hurt like heck and I was so tired and couldn't move my limbs. I heard voices coming from my left. I listened quitely to idenitfy the voices. It was Annabeth and Luke. My heart ached when I heard her talk. Hate grow inside of me, but in the back of my mind I was kinda glad to know she was ok.

"He'll get a surprise when he wakes up" Luke said. I wondered what he ment by that, but whatever it was I knew I wouldn't like it.

" You said that you wouldn't hurt him" Annabeth replied. I'll emit I was kinda glad that she still cared about me, but I couldn't help but feel hurt. She betrayed me and eveyone else and I had no idea why. Luke laughed then said " and this is coming form the girl who crushed his heart". It was silent then he said" Go to your room and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us".

" But I-" Annabeth started to say but was cut off by luke. "GO!" he barked. I heard footsteps go down the hall. Then the door shut. I was alone. I wondered if the where any cameras and gaurds in the room. Knowing Luke there probably was. I tryed to open my eyes again, but this time I had success. I sat up and inspected my surroundings. There was no guards in the room. _Probably outside _I thought. Then somthing caught the corner of my eye . I saw a small white camera looking at me.

I got up and went toward the door. _Wait what are you doing Percy your a hostage you can't just walk right on out of here,_I thought then stepped back. I was about to turn around when I heard more voices but different this time. I inched closer and put my ear to the door.

" Can't wait until sleeping beauty wakes up you know what master luke will do" a muffled low voice said. I supected it was a gaurd cause he was outside and he called Luke master. I continued to listen.

" Yeah. I know we finally get to kill him this time" another voice said, but this one was a little high pitched.

" We can kill him but I thought that we needed him to help over thrown the olympians cause he's the one one in the prophacy" the low voice said.

" we don't need him any more cause we got old corpse breathes son on our side and the only thing in the way is him"

I thought about Nico. How could he turn evil too. Whos next?! I needed to think of a way to get myself out of this place. I looked around but there where no exits avalable but the one door. I sat back down on the bed and begain to think, but before you know it I was out cold again sleeping.

Deep in the middle of the night I was awaken by the sound of the door opening...

**I know this wasn't long but please keep reading it gets even better!! and review!!**


	6. leaving

**Hey its me again!! I hope you like the story !! don't forget to review!!**

Deep in the night I was awaken by the sound of the door opening...

**Annabeths POV**

I walked to Percy's room. It was quite during the night. I tried to stay quite as well but the keys in my hands kept clinging together. Once I heard that Luke was going to kill Percy I had to act fast. I was going to free him.

I unlocked his door and stepped inside. It was dark but the lamps gave off faint glow. I saw Precy laying on the bed sleeping or at least I thought he was. He turned around and jumped out of bed. " don't come any closer" He said.

" Precy, I'm not going to hurt you" I said reasuring him. **(A/N spelling?) **

"how do I know that. Your a _Titan_ now" He snapped back at me.

" Come on I'm trying to get you out of here" I said

" Why should I trust you. Your the one lead me to my death trap!"

When he said the word death I almost wanted to cry. I bit back tears and said" Percy, I'm sorry. You just don't understand"

" We'll tell me why you did it"

" We don't have enough time. Follow me" I said. He sqinted**( A/N Spelling again sorry) **his eyes then followed me down the hall. We passed the rooms and entered the inside pool.

" So were on the ship" Precy said relizing where we were. We continued to go around the ship. Then we came to the front. I remembered the time when Luke took us abord and almost killed Precy, then Chiron came and saved the day.

We were facing camp half-blood's beach when I said" You can go"

" Annabeth why are you helping me escape?" He asked. I dreaded this question.

"Percy, I maybe a Titan but that dosen't mean I can't still like you" I started" The reason why I became a Titan was that being a olympian was to painful"

" But I thought you liked camp. How is that painful?"

" Because, I...I...I loved you,Precy. I know that if Kronos found out he would use that againts you and then everything will turn out bad and the Titans will rule the world again"

" and yet you bacame a titan"he said

"Look Percy , Please try to understand. All the times that we had together were real. I don't regret them. And the ...kiss on Mt. St. Helens was real Precy. Just I wan't you to know that ok." I said.

He looked at me for a long time then turned around. " I'll try to understand" were his last words then he set out to sea and back to camp.

**Ha I told you it would get better!! Please review!!**


	7. Back at camp

**Hey I'm baCK!! Read and Review!!**

**Percy's POV**

"I'll try to understand" I said as I turned around. Annabeth had helped me. I still didn't trust her but this was the only way I could escape. I climbed down the ladder and ordered the water to carry me to shore. I didn't look back once, but I acually wanted to. To see Annabeth for maybe the last time. I reached shore and went to the cabins. Everyone was still asleep and in there cabins so I crept to mine and slipped inside. I let the door creak as I entered the room.

"PPPEEERRRCCCYYY!!" a fimilar voice yelled. I turned around and found Grover sitting on my bed. He jumped up and gave me a huge hug. When he stopped suffercating**(A/N Spelling?)**me he asked" Where's Annabeth?" I swollowed hard. I didn't want to talk about want happen so I stammpered" Um.. She's ...Um...Went somewhere"

" Where" Grover asked.

"look what are you doing in my room" I said trying to change the subject.

" I wanted to know where you were".

" We'll can you go I want to kinda be alone and go to sleep"

"Oh, um ok" He said then walked out of my cabin sadly. I felt bad but uncomfortable too. I didn't want him to ask any more questions about where Annabeth was. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I needed to clear my mind. I thought I could go down to the baech, but the ship was there and that would make me feel even worse. I changed into my PJs and feel asleep.

The next morning I got up and went to breakfest. Everyone was there and eating. I wasn't hungery so I just picked at my food.

" Goodmorning Percy. Do you know where Annabeth is? I thought I saw her last night at the camp fire with you." Chiron asked as he came over to my table. I bit back tears and said " Um.. she went home early"

" I think she would tell me if she did. Are you sure?" He asked. I looked up at him. He's deep, brown, big eyes went into mine. Then he said " meet me at the Big House Percy we need to talk" then he went back to the head table. I got the feeling that he know exactly what happen to Annabeth.

I walked over to the big house to see Chiron. He was sitting on the front porch in wheelchair form.

"um...what do you want to talk about " I said as I walked up and took a set. He looked up at me but didn't smile. He sighed then said " Is there anything you want to tell me Percy?". A lump formed in my throat.I didn't know if I should tell him. I knew I could trust him. I looked into his brown eyes. Somthing yerned me to tell him. Then I said quickly said " Its Annabeth, She a titan now and Luke captured me and she helped me escape and I don't know what to do!". Chiron's expestion didn't change. He leaned back in his chair then said " Well there is nothing we can do then. It was her choice to do that." What! He wasn't going to do anything!

" WHAT!!, We can't just stand around not doing anything when Annabeth is out there helping Luke take over the world. Thats your solution. Doing nothing!!" I yelled then ran out of the room. Everyone was was watching me and whispering to each other. Grover came over and asked" Annabeth's a titan now?". Everyone was listening to us. I looked at him the passed him without answering. I wanted to cry. I was about to break out into a run when Grover called"Percy!" I stopped then turned around. Tears steamed down my face. My eyes stung, Head hurt, and heart ached. Everyone went silent when the saw me. then Beckendoff said " It is true! Annabeths a titan". I turn toward him and marched over to face him." SHE'S NOT A TITAN AND I'M GOING TO GET HER BACK. SO JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND HELP ME!!" I yelled. He's eyes widen. then backed away.

"ANYONE ELES HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!!" I barked. I was beyond mad. I was furious.

" I do" someone said behind me. I turn around and saw...

**How was that !! Review please and i'll update!!**


	8. Olympus

**Hey !! It gets better !! Please read and review!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY !!" Percy yelled. I could tell he was mad, but he was yelling at Beckondoff and he never yelled at him.

" I do" Luke said. Percy turned around and squinted his eyes.

" whats the problem Percy, I see you escape my ship. How'd you do that?" I got kinda scared. I didn't want Percy to tell Luke I helped him escape.

" we'll for your information som-... you need to get better control of you guards." Thank the gods he covered for me.

" we'll thanks for the tip we'll need it when we capture _all_of you" Luke said then stepped forward." Did you tell everyone that Annabeth's a titan now." he said. " Annabeth come here please". Wait he wanted me to come over there. Where all my old friends are. Then I felt ashamed. I forced myself to move forward. I stood next to Luke with my head lowered. I couldn't face all of them. Then Luke pulled out a knife and put it to my neck. Percy gasped, but tried to hid it. What was Luke doing. Was he trying to kill me? But I'm a titan now. Then Luke pulled the knife away from me and cut of my camp half-blood necklace. I didn't realize I was wearing it. The beads spilled all over the floor. One black bead rolled over to Percy's foot. He leaned over and picked it up. He just looked at it. then Luke spoke up " Aw old memories. That was real nice what you said to Annabeth last night in the woods. Oh, what was it again. Oh, yeah that you lo-"

" if you say it I swear I'll hurt you so bad you'll want to go back to Tartarus" Percy yelled. He had he's sword out but it dropped to the floor when Grover pulled Percy back by he's arms keeping him from fighting with Luke.

" Oh, you want to act tough now. Fine let it be that way" Luke said and started forward. I grabbed his shoulder to keep him back. He turned he's head to face me and sneered. Then he jerked his shoulder out of my grip.

" I don't have time to waste on beating you. I have a camp to destroy" Luke said. Then the worst monsters from Tartarus came out and grabbed all the half-bloods.

" to Olympus" Luke shouted then was started to float in the sky. We were going up, and in a blink of an eye we were on Olympus.

I remembered the last time I'd been on Olympus. Percy had saved me for Luke and we danced at the party. My heart began to ache as I thought of that. The gods looked shocked when they saw all their sons and daughters and even Chiron captured by Luke. But Hermes looked the most shocked out of all of them. I took a deep breath. This was it we were about to take over Olympus. I should of been happy, but right then and there I didn't want to be a titan. I wanted the be on the good side. I wanted to be with my mom, my friends. I wanted to be with...Percy.

" Today's your lucky day campers, today you get to be ruled by a different ruler" Luke said. Just then ropes and restraints came out and looked all the gods and goddess to their chairs. I wondered how they could do that because the gods were so powerful. They restraints must work because even Zeus couldn't get out.

" what is this all about!!" Zeus boomed.

" Oh, nothing personal" Luke said.

"are you sure about that" Percy snapped back.

Luke sneered then said " well I don't know, Jackson. you tell me your the one who's heart got broken" Luke said. I wanted to cry. " you want to meet the newest member over our clain" Luke said facing the gods." come here" he ordered and motioned me to come over. I did and faced the gods.

" Annabeth!" My mom gasped. My eyes began to water and I had to tighten my jaw to keep the tears from coming.

" Kronos will rule" Luke shouted.

" No he won't" Percy said from behind me. Luke and I both turned around.

" and who's gonna stop me" Luke said.

" Me" Percy said, then his sword came into his hands and he vaporized the two gaurds who held him.

Then all hades broke loose...

**we'll how'd you like that!! Please review and I might just put up the next chapter if you do!!**


	9. Fighting

**Hey hope you like this chapter!! Read and review!!**

**Percy's POV**

"Kronos will rule" Luke shouted.

" No he won't" I yelled back.

" and who's gonna stop me" Luke sneered.

" Me" I said. Then me sword came back into me hands. I had forgot I dropped it back at camp. I was thankful that it came back cause I would need it for what I'm about to do. I swong Riptide at the two monsters who held me and they evaperated. Then all Hades broke loose...

All of my friends took up the hint and started to fight. Monsters and half-bloods fought everywhere. I looked around and spotted where I was needed. Becondorff lost his sword and a giant was about to crush him.

" NOOOOOOO!!" I yelled then ran over and stabbed the monster on the back. He yelled out in pain, then disinagated. Becondorff looked at me in disbeilf **( A/N spelling again) **

"Sorry i got mad at you" Isaid as I helped him up

"Oh, it's alright. I understand you were mad, and you kinda saved my life. Thanks" he replied. Then we both ran back into battle. I turned around and face a _empousai. _I remembered her from last summer. She sneered. I delt with her for too long. It was her time to die. I slashed with my sword, but she just dogded my strike. She jumped on me and sent me to the ground. I acted quick and gutted her in the stumch **( spelling) **with my sword. She evaporated and dust fell on me. I got back up and ran into another giant. Then two more giant surrounded me. I wasn't about to back down. I had to think of a plan. I consentrated **( spelling?) **on the water. It was the only thing I had. Then out of nowhere water broke thrw the ground under neath me and I took to the air. I flew up yelling. The ground rumbbled. When I landed it make the ground jump. Everyone was still fighting. I turned around ready to fight and beat my next victim. Then I paused. I was facing... Annabeth.

She had blood on her clothes and her hair was in her face. We stood there in a fighting postion just staring at each other. The world seemed to stop. I heard my heart baet. Time slowed down. then She jabbed at my chest and we began to fight. I dogded her first strike and made one of my own. It felt wierd fighting against her. I knew all her moves and she knew mine. we fought on. Our swords clashed. I thought about all the times we've spent toghter. Then tears came to my eyes. Annabeth had tears too. I knew one of us had to die. But who? I didn't wan't her to die. What do I do? I was already in fighting mode. I couldn't stop myself. I jumped up 10 ft. in the air, screamed, and landed with Annabeth on theground, me over her, and my sword at her throut. Everyone seemed to pause and look at us. Annabeth laid helplessly on the ground. I didn't know what to do. Then I got up, tossed her, her sword, then turned around and ran back into battle.

**Ok I know it wasn't long but Oh My Gods!! Percy and Annabeth battled each other and Percy didn't kill Annabeth!! What will happen next? Well... I know wat will but you don't Ha! Ha! so you'll just have to Read and Review!!**


	10. Gone?

**Hey I told you it would get better!! Ha !! so read and review!!**

**Annabeth POV**

Me and Prcy were fighting. I knew all his moves and he knew mine so we werb't really doing anthing. Then all of a sudden he jumped up in the air knoking my sword out of my hand and pushing me to the ground. I fell with Precy over me with his sword at my throut. Everyone seemed to stop fighting and look at us or atleast thats what it felt like. The world stopped and time slowed down. Percy wouldn't kill me. But maybe he's really mad at me and wants me to die. But no, Percy wouldn't do that. At the corner of my eye I saw my mom hold her breath. More tears poured out of my eyes. Then Percy did something that surprised me. He got up, toossed me my sword, then ran back into battle. I couldn't beleive he didn't kill or hurt me. He left me there speachless. I turned to face my mom. She looked at me with hurt eyes. I know I hurt her. But not just her, Everyone. Including Precy. I din't want to be a titan any more. I stood up and looked around. Monsters and Half-bloods laid on the fround dead and tired. I saw Percy finish off the last Titan. There were no more Titans they were all gone and dead, well not really daed but gone anyways. I spotted Luke and walked over to him. I had to tell him that I didn't want to be a Titan anymore. when I stood next to him he turned to face me and said" We'll I see your not dead. Percy didn't kill you yet". What!! I didn't know why he was so mad.

" Luke ,I don't want to be a Titan anymore" Isaid bravely.

"what!! you can't just do that. You can't just become a titan then go back to being a Olympian!!" He boomed.

we'll wacth me" I said.

"Fine" he yelled " That will make it easyer to kill you". Then he pushed me to the ground. I scraemed. Then he got out his sword and was about to slash at me, when Percy came out of nowhere and covered me with his sheild. Lukes sword made a dent in Percy's sheild.

" get out of the way, Percy or do you want to die with her" Luke yelled.

" you'll have to get throw me if you want to kill her" Percy yelled back still protecting me. He got up and faced Luke.

"fine I'll kill you first" Luke said

Then they began to fight. I could tell Percy had his mind working. I got up and yelled " Percy,Luke, stop!!" But they kept at it. Then I jumped on Luke's back. He flong meoff and I hit the ground. Luke turned aroung and Waved his sword over his head ready to strike and in mid-air Percy yelled" NOOOO!!" and dived in front of me. Luke's sword hit Percy in the gut. Blood went everywhere. Tears came to my eyes. Percy laid still on the ground.

" NNNOOOO!!" I yelled and crying. Iwent next to Percy. His eyes had tears. He looked at me and said softly"I love you"

Those word sunk into me heart and mind. Luke was shocked and everyone was silent. I hugged Percy and let his blood spill on my shirt hoping that will take away the pain. Then Percy's eyes fluttered and He closed his eyes.


	11. I'm back!

**Ha!Ha! did you like the last chapter. Is Percy really die? Or is he alive?? I don't know...we'll I do know but again you don't so lets see Percy's POV. Read and Review!!**

**Percy's POV**

Pain was everywhere in my body. I couldn't move. Annabeth was over me crying. Luke looked stun. Everyone was silent. The gods held there breath. Echos erupted the room with Annabeth's cry's.I looked at Annabeth. Her eyes where red and watery. I had to let her know this for the last time. " I love you " I said softly. Annabeth held me tight. She grabbed my shirt. She cried. Then Luke said behind her " Ha! I told you I'd kill you one die, Jackson". Then Annabeth got up and turned around to face Luke.

" You Bartered, you killed Percy" She yelled.

" hey it was his decision to jump in front of you. Not mine" Luke said back.

" That was suppose to me!! I was suppose to die!! Not Percy!!" she cried. Then she sniffed. I got the feeling she was crying again.

" yeah, and if it wasn't for you wanting to become a titan the turn back to being a Olympian this wouldn't have happen"Luke said" and that I thank you. I was already gonna kill him in the first place".Then he walked over to where I laid. I closed me eyes, but opened them just enough to see he's feet. He laugh, then said" wow, I hurt you emotional and physically".

No I wasn't going to let him do that. My sword was in my hand. I could attack him. But I was hurt. Then I found every ounce of energy inside of me and swung my legs, knocking Luke off his feet. Then I sat up and put my sword at Luke's neck. Everyone gasped. Then I looked Luke in the eyes and side" I'm sorry but this just got a little to personal". I stood up and Luke did to.

" It's just the beginning, Jackson. I know your weaknesses" Luke said then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

" PPPEEERRRCCCYYY!!" Annabeth yelled and rushed over to hug me. But before her arms reached me and sharp pain came back into my body. I cried out and fell to the floor. I grabbed my stomach. Chiron came over and so did the rest of the campers. He scooped me up and said " we have to take his back to camp. He might die" The we rusted out of the room. We were almost out the door when I heard Athena say" Annabeth dear, come here please". I hoped Annabeth wouldn't get punished. I didn't even know if I forgave her yet. We'll I guess I do forgive her, but not...trust her. She lost alot of trust we had between us. Then I thought, _do I still love her? I didn't know._ Then The sharp pain increased and my vision became blurry, and I closed my eyes.


	12. No Percy?

**Ha!! did you love it?! we'll read this chapter**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was about to follow Chiron and everyone out the door when I hared my mom say" Annabeth dear , come here Please" I turned around not knowing what will happen. The gods sat on there throne, then Grover came right next me. " hey Chiron said to go with you" He said. " Oh" I said I was kinda thankful Grover was coming cause I didn't want to do this alone. I faced the gods. They wore no expressions on thier faces.

My mom spoke first" Annabeth...I know that you were a titan and now a Olympian"

"yes" I said quitly

" we'll I really don't want to punish you but thats not my dicision" She said. I raised my haed. What did she mean?

" I make that dicision" Zeus said" and I say...that Poseidon should make that dicision". What!! Oh, no. Is he mad cause I alomost killed his son. I turned to face Percy's father. He looked at me for a long time. but didn't say anything.

" Annabeth I do relize that you alomost costed my son's life.You hurt him and caused most of that stuff that just happened" He finally said. I lowered my head. I did cause all of this. One tear fell form my face.

" you almost killed are chance of ruling the world, by becoming a titan" Poseidon contiued " and for that I forbid you to...be friends and anything eles more with my son"

I shot my head up and looked at him. What !! I can't be with Percy! But he was the main reason why I turned back into a olympian. I couldn't beleive this was happening to me. " what!! But-" I started to say

" No!! All will get worse if you talk to him. the titans will rule if you do that!! You shall not talk to or hug my son and that's FINAL!!" he yelled.

Tears fell from my eyes. My heart ached."ok" I wispered then turned around.

"Annabeth" My mom called. I turned around with tears on my cheeks. She loked me in the eyes. I got the feeling she was giving me a siltent warning. I read her message. She felt sorry for me and she didn't wan't this to happen. I knew she didn't like Percy but she knew I did and it hurt me when Poseidon said I couldn't hang around Percy no more. I noded my head and turned back around. Grover stood behind me. He looked at me sad. Then he stepped over and hugged me. I remembered Percy use to do that when I was sad and hurt. But what now. I couldn't talk to him. I didn't even know if he forgave me. Grover and me unlocked and walked out of the room.

When we got outside Grover said" Annabeth I have to tell you somthing"I looked at him then said " sure what is it?"

" we'll before we get back to camp I want to warn you that everyone might treat you different.Exspecaly Percy. I was reading his emotions and he forgives you but he doesn't trust you and he dosen't know if he still...loves you. I'm sorry but after what you put him throw and in front of Luke. I know what happen at the beach, and woods, and ship, and the battle. You know Percy's emotions are real easy to read."

I wasn't in the mood for smiling. Grover sighed then hugged me again. Tears fell from my eyes down to my neck and chin. " let's go back to camp" He said then we walked back to camp together.

**Awwww!! I know its sad that Annabeth can't see Percy anymore!!Tear we'll don't give up on them they'll find a way to get around that!! will Percy Trust Annabeth again. And what happen to Luke? We'll read and review!!**


	13. No Annabeth!

**We'll here's the next chapter. I know your all ready to read so here you go!! Don't forget to review!!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up on a bed in the Big house. My head and body still hurt. It kinda hurt when I breathed. I glanced down at my wound. Someone had patched in up.There was a white cloth rapped around my waste were Luke had hit me. I remembered what happen and my heart began to ache. Why couldn't I just stand back and watch him kill Annabeth. I was suppose to be mad at her. I was mad at her. She broke my heart and our friendship. What was next? I didn't even know if I could face her. What did the gods say to her before I blacked out. I didn't know.

I looked around the room and sat up. My stomach hurt but being stubborned I didn't care. Argus stood in the corner and said" Chiron said if you want to you could go eat some lunch. Their out in the pavilion.". I laid back down on the bed. I was hungry. Then a really old memory popped in my head. The first time I woke up in the big house. Annabeth was feeding me and I had just fought a Minator. Then my hunger got the best of me and I got out of bed and went to the pavilion to eat.

When I got there everyone was eating. I walked over to the head table were Chiron sat. Everyone looked up and noticed me. They clapped and cheered for me. Grover got up and went over to greet me. He gave me a slap on the back and said" Nice to see you awake". I smiled and began to walk forward.

"Percy" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see that it was Annabeth. She wore her camp half-blood T-shirt. I saw that she had fixed her necklace cause she wore it. She opened her arms like a hug and stepped forward. As she did I stepped back and lowered my head. She stopped in her tracks and looked puzzled. I held my breath then turned back around and walked to the head table. I heard whispering and figured it was people talking about what happened between Annabeth and me. When I approached the head table Chiron smiled. "We'll how are you doing?" he asked.

" Um..better" I said. My stamach still hurt, and I felt like I wanted to die. I gave a weak smile then grabbed a plate, got some food and went to my table. Grover came and sat with me.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked

" Do what?" I said pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

" Not hug Annabeth. You know you still like her and if you want to patch things up your gonna have to hu-...Oh wait don't do that"

" wait what do you mean?' I asked

" Nothing.. its nothing" He stammered. I got the feeling he was trying to hide something.

"Grover,I'm not stupid. Answer my question" I said.

" We'll... when the gods asked Annabeth to stay behind your father..."

" My father did what?"

" He.. He said that ... Annabeth couldn't ...be friends with you any more" What!! Annabeth and me can't be friends !!

" What but I-.. I mean good it's not like I'm gonna talk to her" I said. I didn't want Grover to know I really wanted Annabeth and me to be friends and maybe even...more.

" Percy, your emotions are so easy to read so don't try to hide them from me" Grover said. I gave him a clever look,then sighed.Then said" But if I can't talk to Annabeth how am I suppose to 'patch thing up'"

" Now that I don't know" he said. I wasn't in the mood for eating any more So I put my plate in the trash and got up.

" I'm gonna go to my cabin. I need some time to think" I said then started to walk to my cabin when the sky darkened and the ground rumbled. It split open and someone came up out from the ground. Terror was in my eyes. My heart thumped twice its normal beat. Everyone gasped at the person it front of them. How could it be. He came from Tartarus. I was looking at...

**we'll how was that?? I know who's in front of Percy! Do you?? we'll Read and review !! Please review!!**


	14. My Offer

**Hey sorry it took me so long to up date. I had to do clean the house and the fish tank. EWWWWWWW!! we'll Im back now and ready to write so here you go. Read and please review!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked over at Percy. He talked to Grover then got up. I looked down at my plate. After what happen I wasn't hungry any more. I wanted to cry. I still couldn't believe that I couldn't be friends with him. After all the things we've been through and what happen on Mt.St. Helens. I thought Percy was the one in my prophecy, But it was Luke. But I didn't love Luke. I thought I did, but now I don't. I love Percy. I noticed my eyes starting to water and I stood up ready to run to my cabin. Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake and split open. I turn and some someone I didn't want to see and brought pain back inside me. I broke in tears. Everyone gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. He stood in front of Percy. Then he laughed. It was cold and sharp. Time seemed to slow down. I knew only one person how could do that. The Lord of Time. Kronos.

" I see we meet again, Perseus Jackson" he said. Percy stood petrified in the middle of the pavilion. Kronos laughed again and turned his head to face me. He smiled a wicked smile that made me hold my breath. I looked at Percy. He was still frozen staring at Kronos.

" We'll Perseus aren't you going introduce me to everyone our will I have to" Kronos said. Percy still stood there not moving a muscle.

" Percy!!" I yelled. He snapped out of his trance and stammered" Um.. I.. we'll... er..." Kronos sighed then said " Fine I will" then with a wave of his hand sent Percy flying in the air and to the ground with a thud. I gasped. Kronos turn to face me again and smirked.

" We'll aren't you going to help him...oh wait his father forbid you to. Our you seriously going to listen to that silly old seaweed god?" I swallowed hard. How did he know that. Percy got up and shouted " What do you want Kronos" Kronos turn his attention on Percy now." We'll naturally to rule the world, but I need some thing before that happens"

Percy glaered at him and said" You mean _if_that happens. Which it won't cause I get to decide that"

" We'll that why I'm here right" Kronos said. " I want to make you an offer"

Percy hesitated then said" What kind of offer?"

" I know how to study my enemies, Percy. And I've studied you for a long time now. I know more than just your fatal flaw."

" And that is?" Percy asked

Just then two monsters came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I screamed. They put a gag in my mouth to keep me from yelling. Chiron stood up, But Kronos said " No need to worry I'm sure Percy has a handle on this. I won't hurt her unless...Percy follows these simple rules." He smiled again.

Percy stood there with wide eyes.

" Now first I want you to become a Titan. Second. I want you to help me rule the world by picking the titans instead of Zeus and third, I want you to lead every army on my side to destroy your camp." Kronos said

I was shocked. How could Kronos have Percy do these things!

" And if you chose not to follow these directions and try to beat me your little girlfriend over here will ...lets just say she wont be around to see me kill you" Kronos said. I wasn't sure if I liked the girlfriend part.

" What!! " Percy finally said.

" Oh don't act dumb I saw what happen on Mt. St. Helens before your little eruption" Kronos said " I know everything. I 'll give you day to decide what to do, then I want my answer. You choose the world and her. Hurry times ticking" Kronos laughed.

Then his monsters, me and Kronos began to rises upward. I looked at Percy and he looked at me. Then he ran and yelled"NNNOOOO!!". He jumped up and grabbed hold of my ankle. He tried to reach the monsters but before he could Kronos knocked him off and he lost his grip. He fell the the ground. More tears came to my eyes. I didn't know what will happen. I was scared and lost. I put Percy through so much pain and I might be the main reason why the Titans might win and rule the world.

**We'll how was that. If you want to know what will happen then you'll have to review. Lets see how many reviews I get and Lets see if I want to write the next chapter. Please review!!**


	15. Tears

**We'll Heres the next chapter. Hope you like Read and Review!!**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Kronos had Annabeth. The were floating in the air and about to escape. I couldn't let him do this. Then I ran yelling "NNNOOO!!" and grabbed Annabeth's ankle. We took to the air. I needed to get to the monsters to free Annabeth. I climbed higher up to her waste. I know I was bringing weight to there escape. Just as I was about to slice the monsters with my sword, Kronos kicked me and I lost my grip. He laughed as I fell. I had failed. Tears came to my eyes. I was falling helplessly the earth. I remembered my dream. The same thing happened. Then I hit the ground bounced off and flipped over on my stomach and rolled over. I laid there staring at the sky. I was absolutely shocked.Everyone was silent. Then Chiron came over and helped me to my feet. I stared at him then stammered" I.. I can't.. I don't know... But ..I" I didn't know what to say. I know I was there only hope for the Olympians to rule but after what happen I wasn't sure. I felt like I wanted to cry. I shock my head.

" Percy, calm down. We need to think this throw." Chiron said. my eyes started to water. I tried my best to keep tears from falling.

" No this is it! I had it with Kronos. He took everyone I ever loved and used them against me." I yelled. Chiron shock his head then said calmly "Percy, relax. I didn't know if we can get Annabeth"

"But can't we make a plan"

" Percy-"

" Chiron I could-"

"Percy i'm not sure-"

" And then we could-"

"Percy" I stopped babbling on and listened.

" Percy, I don't know if we can get Annabeth. Kronos's plan is..bullet proof" Chiron said softly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Chiron was like Annabeth's second father.

" But Chiron at-least let me try. I bet you I can get throw the guards and take her during the war. Kronos will be to busy to see me do it . Chiron I-"

" PERCY!! WE CAN NOT GET ANNABETH BACK!!" he yelled.

I stood dumfolded. I didn't want to believe him. We could get her back. But then I wasn't sure. Chiron killed every dream I had of getting Annabeth back. I broke in tears. I couldn't handle this. I shock my head and ran. I ran to my cabin.

"Percy!!" Chiron called but I was to angry to stop. Once I got to my cabin, I ran inside and slammed the door. I fell to my bad in tears. I coudn't believe what was happening!! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. I sat up in my bad and stared at the wall in front of me. I thought. How could I get her back? I didn't know. I sat there the rest of the day. I didn't go to dinner or the camp fire. I just sat there. Silent. Thinking.

**we'll how was that!! I know I havent logged on lately . Sry I was busy but now im back so I need more reviews. Please review.**


	16. AN: Please read!

**Hey we'll I was thinking. How about you guys tell me what you want in the next chapter. What will happen to Luke. What about Annabeth? How will Percy save Annabeth? What about Percabeth? And Percy's father? tell me what you want and ill type it!! Remember majority wins!! so please review me what you want to happen. and don't forget to read and review!! Tell me!! thank you my fellow readers!! **

**love yours truly... Zeusgal13**


	17. Trying to escape

**Hey. Thanks for the help and Ideas. I hope you like this chapter!! Read and Review!!**

**Annabeths POV**

Tears steamed down my face as I flew high in the air. Where were we going? I thought Tartarus was underground. Then we busted into a room of clouds. Where was I? The two monsters put me down on the floor.I couldn't see my feet that were in front of me, the fog was so thick. The room was cold.

" You should stay here until you are needed" Kronos said.

" Where am I? " I asked.

" Your the smart one. You tell me" He said back. I didn't know what he was talking about. I tried to think but my mind had so much stuff going on I couldn't. I heard the door close without a 'goodbye'. They were gone or at least I thought. I couldn't see so he probably left someone behind. I got up and started to walk around. I tried to find a wall, like the time we were in the Labyrinth. I couldn't find one. Then I thought,_ if I kept moving on what if I could get out_. I kept moving. I noticed the temperature changed from cold to warm. That was a good sign, so I kept moving. The clouds were less thick. Then I heard someone say" Who's there?" It was a familiar voice. It was Percy's voice.

" Percy!! Its me Annabeth" I replied.

" Annabeth, I'm here!" He said.

" Percy!!" I yelled " Where are you?"

" Right here" he said from behind me. I turned and saw he exactly the same as I had last time.

"Percy" I said happily as I tried to pull him into a hug. Just as my fingers touched him he vanished.

"Percy?" I said confused.

" I'm over here" He said again then he was to my left now.

"Percy, what are you doing" I yelled.

" over here" he said again. He kept on changing places. I tried to catch him but I couldn't. I went around in circles until I felt dizzy. I collapsed on the floor.

" If you keep trying to escape I'll keep messing with your mind" A cold ,wicked voice said. It was Kronos. I stood up again. I didn't care if he was going to mess with my mind. I was going to escape. I headed forward.

"Annabeth" somone called. I didn't stop walking. I knew it was my father. I also knew Kronos was trying to mess with me.

" Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth" People from my past kept saying. I didn't stop. then my worse obstacle came

"Annabeth, why are you walking away. I thought you loved me" It was Percy again. I stopped. Tears came to my eyes. _Don't_ _turn around, Don't turn around_. My mind kept saying. I couldn't help but turn around. Percy stood there arms stretched out for a hug. I missed him so much. More tears came. I ran into his arms but again he vanished.

"NNOOOO!!" I cried. I couldn't take this anymore. " Stop it Stop it!!" I yelled. I ran. I ran throw the fog and voices saying "Annabeth come back". I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped in front of a door. Was this my way out? Then without thinking I opened the door and ran inside. My smile turned to a frown. I was back in the same spot were I stared at. I cried. Then the door creaked open and someone said" Get up and follow me"

**We'll how was that. Please Review!!**


	18. another choice

**hey Im back!! heres the next chapter. Please Read and Review**

**Percy's POV**

I stayed in my room for three days. I didn't want to come out and face all those people. For the longest time I was scared. I didn't sleep at night either. I didn't want Kronos to enter my dreams. There was a knock at my door. I only moved my head but didn't say anything.

" Percy, you have to come out now. You can't stay in there forever" Chiron called for outside. I didn't reply so he said" Percy please answer the door" I didn't move a muscle. I stayed there sitting on the ground hugging my knees. _Why can't they leave me alone or go away. Why can't all of this go away,_ I thought_. _Tears came to my eyes. _Great, my cheeks were just drying for my other ones,_I thought to myself. There were no more knocks on the door so I took it that Chiron left. Throw those three days I still didn't know how to free Annabeth. I had failed. For once in my double life, I had not only failed and school but at being a hero. I was more of a zero. My eyes stung. I hadn't slept in three days. I grew tired. _No don't fall asleep_, my mind said. _Oh, give up. you need to rest. I doesn't matter anymore. You failed, _another voice said. I gave in and closed my eyes.

**Percy's Dream**

" It's time little hero. have you reached a decision?" A cold and raspy voice said. It was Kronos. He smiled a wicked smile. " Come, the time is now. I have another offer if you don't want that one" He laughed. I became curious. What was the other offer. just then Rachel and Annabeth appeared with ropes around there writes and ankles. my eyes widened.

" Only one of them will survive. Choose." Kronos said. Then a faint image of Janus circled around me. His two faces mouthed the words Rachel while the other mouthed Annabeth. Then in union they both whispered" Choose. Choose Chose" over and over again. I began to feel dizzy.

" To Olympus" Kronos said. Then I fell to the floor. when I opened myeyes again I was on Olympus...

**I know its short, but keep reading!! and Reviewing!!**


	19. saved

**Hey, I'm back!! well, I know that I took a long time to write my next chapter, but if I get more reviews then I might just want to write more quicker about it. we'll read and review!! heres the next chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Kronos and his guards took me to Olympus. I faced the gods.

" Let them go" My mom bellowed. Let _them _go? what did she mean? Then I turned and saw Rachel captured too. I felt jealous. Percy was suppose to come and save _me **not** her_.

" Not until old seaweeds kid gets here" Kronos yelled" And if you try to stop me I'll kill them both"

Rachel glanced at me. I turned away not able to face her. She got to hang out with Percy all the time. Why can't she just stay out of Percy and mines business. Gosh. She's nothing but a stupid, red-head mortal, who sees throw the Mist. Just then a bright light came flashing in the room and Percy appeared in the room in the middle of the floor. He wore his camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. It didn't seem that he had changed clothes since the time at lunch, when Kronos kidnapped me. He looked bewildered looking around the room soaking in the scene. Then he faced Rachel and he's eyes widened. Why didn't he look at me, was I invisible. Then he looked at me and he opened his mouth to say something , but no sound came out.

" Ah, your here. Good" Kronos said. Percy turned and faced Kronos. When he did he's eyes squinted."

" Let them go" Percy said.there was that word again. _Them_.

" Not until you make your choice" Kronos said " and that's going to happen very soon" Percy stood up and looked at Kronos with a hard look.

" Now , your two little girlfriends might just take big drop" Kronos said. Then the four monsters holding Rachel and me lifted us us. Monsters came under neath us waiting for there pray to fall down.

" Now Percy in were us choose." Kronos said. He gave a smirk. I looked at Percy. He had a uneasy face on. He would choose me right? Why wouldn't he. I've known his longer then Rachel. And he told me he loved me, not her. I was for sure Percy would save me, but I couldn't help but feel scared. What if he didn't? What if he choose Rachel? My mind was mixed up with so many thoughts and emotions. Then the monsters released us. We began to fall. At the corner of me eye I saw Percy yelled" NNOO!" and dive to get Rachel. I was shocked. Percy dive to get _her_. I lost all hope. I was just falling helplessly. Tears came to my eyes. He left me heartbroken. I was going to die heartbroken. Then out of nowhere water came and surrounded me. I stopped mid-air inside and tunnel of water. It grabbed me. Wait... Percy grabbed me. I was stun. The water led me to the floor and vanished. I sat on the cold floor. I saw Percy fighting off the last monster. Then Kronos came.

" You can't do that! Choose or I will" Kronos yelled.

" Go to Tartarus!!" Percy screamed.

" Fine. Let it be that way" Kronos yelled then ran and grabbed me so fast I didn't have time to put up a fight. We ascended upward in to the sky. Percy jumped on the Titans back. Kronos let me go and I began to fall. I screamed out in terror. Then Kronos blasted Percy in the chest and he fell too. Percy, grabbed hold of me. He arms held me as we fell. I was happy but mad too. Percy saved Rachel before me. I thought he loved me. We hit the floor and Percy bounced off me and landed on the floor 20 ft. away from were I laid. Percy was safe, Rachel was unfortunately safe, and I was safe. I looked up at the sky and saw a Titan, escape.

**We'll how was that! If I get at least 6 review I'll up date the next chapter very fast. Read and REVIEW!!**


	20. Calypso!

**Hey well thanks for all the reviews!! I no this is a Percabeth fanfic and I promise to put more of that in the story. But I think adding Rachel makes the story more exciting!!**

**Percy's POV**

We fell, Annabeth and me. We hit the floor and bounced off of her and landed far off to her right. Pain shot throw my body. I can't believe I just did that. Save Annabeth and Rachel. But still Kronos got away. Why did he have to bring Rachel into this. That only made it more complicated.I laid there on the floor unable to more. My head hurt and body ached. I heard someone get up. Annabeth, I thought.

"Its all your fault" she screamed.For a seconded I thought she was yelling at me but then Rachel yelled back" What! My fault. How is it my fault?"

" Because if you hadn't have meet Percy we wouldn't be in this mess" Annabeth screamed back. I squeezed my eye shut. The yelling made my head hurt even more. I prompted myself up in and crawling position, but stopped when I felt pain. The girls kept bickering.

"why don't you go back to your little mortal home and leave us alone" Annabeth yelled.

" Oh, whatever. I never wanted to be around you anyway" Rachel said.

" Good you never did me any good"

" Hey , I helped you on your quest in the Labyrinth"

" Yaeh, MY quest. It wasn't my idea to bring you along. We would of made it out perfectly fine without your help"

" Na uh you would of been dead if it wasn't for for me" Rachel said.

I was getting sick of them fighting. My head was throbbing. I couldn't take it any more.

" Well I think-" Annabeth started but I cut her off yelling."Would you girls please shut up" It came out louder then I thought. The girls looked at me then turned their backs on each other and me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I felt a little dizzy.

" He got away!" Zeus roared then looked at me like it was my fault.

" I told, Percy Jackson. Kronos knows how to study his enemy's. He knows everything. Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Tyson, your mom, Calypso-" Athens stated.

"What?!" Annabeth said

" You didn't tell them?" Hephaestus said.

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't tell anyone about Calypso, but Chiron figured it out. I turned to face Annabeth. She wore a mad and angry face.

" I...I...I couldn't tell you cause you had already left mad cause I wanted Rachel to help us" I stammpered.

" But you didn't tell me" She said.

"I didn't think it was that important"

" Not that important! Percy, you lied to me"

" I didn't mean to-"

" UUUGGGHHHH!!" she yelled then stormed out of the room. I followed behind her and so did Rachel. As we walked some how we appeared at camp on the dinner pavilion. Everyone was eating and looked up at us.

" I'm soory" I said ignoring the star's of the campers.

" Calypso! You landed on Calypso's island and didn't tell me!!" Annabeth screamed. We were making a scene.

" Well what did you want me to do! I didn't want to talk about it"

" But you lied to me!

" I told you I landed on an island. How is that lying

You forgot to mention which island"

" I din't think it mattered"

" Percy, I'm not stupid. I know her punishment. She asked you didn't she! She asked you to stay with her. And you almost did! Didn't you!!"

" Fine yes she asked me but Annabeth the island was so peaceful. I could be happy and escape my prophecy. But I said 'no'. I came back. I knew everybody was counting on me the for fill the prophecy!. Its gonna happen so might as well get it over with" I screamed.

" She loved you, Percy"

" But I didn't love her"

" But still"

" Why are you so temperamental "

"What when am I tempermentel?"

" When I talk about Rachel"

" So"

" Why don't you like her?"

" I have my reasons"

" Like what"

" Just because"

" Why"

" Because"

" Because why?"

" Because I... She... Because she likes you ,Percy"

Annabeth screamed.

I paused. Annabeth was jealous. I forgot why were fighting.

" Percy I don't hate her. I just don't like her. You talk about her all the time and..." Annabeth went on.

I wasn't paying attention. All I cared about was that she cared for me. I got lost in her gary eyes. Hey wide smile. Her beautiful face. Then I grabbed her by the shoulders, leaned forward and...

**OOOHHH, what does Percy do? I know but you'll just have to read the next chapter!! Read and Review!!**


	21. loved!

**Hey I'm back!! sorry I keep adding cliffs but its so fun!!we'll heres the next chapter!!**

**Annabeths POV**

I was angry!!

" I hate when you do that,Percy! Are you even listening to me. Your not are you?! I swear seaweed brain your head is full of ke-" just then he grabbed my by the shoulders, leaned forward and he ...kissed me. Not like a Mt.St.Helens kiss. Not a quick peck, but a Kiss. A long passionate kiss. I felt a joy come up in my gut. I lost the reason why we were fighting. We were kissing in front of everybody!! OH MY GODS!! Percy did love me!!Last time I was the one who kissed him, now he was the one kissing me!! All of a sudden I heard a gasp. I unlocked lips with Percy and turned and saw Rachel, tears in her eyes,holding her breath. She looked straight at Percy. Then she ran off. Grover got up form the table and said" Rachel liked you ,Percy!!"

" What!!" he said like this was the first time he heard it. I swaer percy can't figure anything out even if it was right under neath his nose." But I..." He turned to face me.

" Well you got to let her down some how" I said

Percy and Grover gave me a stun look. Then I added" Hey, I'm just saying" Percy turn the direction where Rachel ran off then turned to face me. He had a pleading look on his face. He was looking for permission to go say sorry to Rachel. I looked into his deep sea green eyes and couldn't say 'no'

" Fine you can go" I said. He smiled, hugged me, and said "Thank you" then ran off the make things right. I don't know why he wants to waste his time with a mortal. Grover came over and gave me a clever look like he knew something I didn't.

"What" I snapped at him

" Oh nothing I just know what happen on Mt.St.Helen's ,before the explosion. Percy and you were both thinking about it when you kissed. And I'm gonna tell everybody" Grover said then added" Hey, everyone Annabeth and Percy already ki-" I tacked him to the floor.

" Hey get off me!" He said I did and then laughed. I was happy. Compleate. A whole. I was loved. I Annabeth Chase, Was loved by, Perseus Jackson.

**Well i'm off to Cheer practice. Hope you like the chapter. Read and Review!!**


	22. Kronos again!

**Hey!! Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I ran down half-blood hill crying" Rachel! Rachel please stop! I'm sorry" She finally stop and let me catch up.

"What" She barked at me.

" Look I'm sorry. I forgot you were still there." I pleaded.

" Oh, so if I wasn't there you still would of kissed her. It wouldn't make a difference"

" I know. I'm sorry.I had no idea you liked me" she was quite. then she said" Look, it doesn't matter. You don't like me so I'm not going to waste my time on a jerk like you" Then she turned around and started the walk away.

"Rachel I-" I started.

" No just save it!" She yelled turning around to face me" ,ever since I meet you wired things and monsters keep attacking me! I didn't want this to happen to me. I just want to go home"

" I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to me too"

"Oh, really yet you just kissed a girl. You didn't want that. I'm not stupid ,Percy. Your a guy" She said. I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

" Can we still be friends?" I asked

" I don't know. I need some time to think"she said

" Um...I guess I'll see you at school...Unless I die first" She didn't smile.

" Yeah, sure" She said then turned around and walked home. I watched her,red, hair bounce as she walked. I hoped our friendship wasn't ruined.I liked Rachel. But as a friend. I was about to turn around when the ground rumbled. I fell to the not able to stand. Then Someone came up from the split floor, just like last time. It was Kronos.

" Ha,Ha,Ha." he laughed. He wore a wicked smile.

" Are you here to fight or are you going to run away again." I said. I was mad at this guy. He came this close to killing my best friend and...well my girlfriend. I guess Annabeth was my girlfriend, I liked her and she liked me. Well anyway he tried to kill her too.

" Oh, I'm not scared of you Percy. " He said then with a flash sent me flying in the air. I hit the floor. He sent me back to the pavillian. Everyone gasped when they saw me and him fighting.I stood up and looked at the titan.

" Ha, you think you have enough power to kill me. Well your wrong. Your as weak as your father: Kronos said laughing." I know you Percy and I know you well. I figured out a way to kill you too. I have enough power to tap into you brain and control you"

I didn't know what to believe. Did he have the power to do what he said he would do? Then he sent a blast of dark magic and hit me. It lifted me up. I felt its coldness. The power was strong. I felt it come inside me. Then my eyes became flashing gold. I began to no more control over my body.

" Ha Ha Ha I've got you now, Jackson" Kronos yelled.

I had to stop this but the power consumed me.then a voice which seem to come from far away yelled " Percy, snap out of it. Your letting him control you. Fight back ,Percy. Use your powers and fight back" It was Annabeth. I had to listen to her. I had to find that part of my body I still controlled.Then I sent a huge wave coming from the ground and splashed it at Kronos's face. He let me go and I dropped to the floor. Pain shot though my body. I started panting.

" UUUGGGHHH!!" Kronos bellowed

I looked up and he was on the floor too. I found my strangth and stood up. My legs were shacking.Kronos got up and said" Oh, so were gonna play it that way. Fine!" then his scythe came into his hands." I'm gonna finish you once and for all, Peruses Jackson". Then he trie to jab at me. I sidesteped. I had to get that soward to kill him not me. Then out of nowhere I jumped up and grabbed the handel. We wrestelded on who it was going to kill. Then I pushed the knife into his skin.

" AAAHHH!!" he yelled and as I tried to avoid the scythe I cut me slightly on the chest. I screamed out in pain. Then It was all black out from there.

**Well there you go!! Please Read and review!!**


	23. safe

**Well I'm back!!! And ready to type!!! Let the story continue!!!!!!!! **

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and Kronos were fighting. Percy cut Kronos in the skin with his scythe and got cut himself. Then they vanished. The both of them. They were fighting and now there gone. Just like that. Where did they go? I ran over to the spot the were fighting at.

" Where'd he go?" I said, referring to Percy, not Kronos.

" I don't know" Chiron siad puzzled..

" Did he die?' Someone asked out of the crowd.

" Percy died!!!" another voice cried.

" No" I screamed" Percy's not dead"

" We don't know that for sure Annabeth. Don't get you hopes up" Chiron said.

" So your saying Percy's dead"

" No, we just don't know" Chiron said. He looked around then said" We have to go to Olympus to tell the gods what happen"

"When" I asked

" Tonight, get some rest you'll be going too"

I nodded then turned around. " Oh,Chiron......Is Percy really dead?" I asked. It felt like he knew somthing I didn't. Chiron looked at me then said" I don't know". What did he mean he didn't know. He was Chiron. He knew everything. I walked back to me cabin then stopped half way. I felt like I needed to be alone. I needed some time to think. With that I headed to the beach. I sat down on the soft sand. I knew Percy wasn't dead. He couldn't just be gone like that. I thought of all the things we went though together. Our first quest. Going to the underworld. Fighting Ares. Sneaking out of camp to save Grover. Fighting that Cyclopes. Hearing the sirens. Percy saving me from all most drowning. Fighting on Mt. Tam . Dancing at West-over Hall. Seeing the hunters. Then fighting those scorpions and falling into that whole, which was the Labyrinth. Going to that ranch .Kissing on .Helen's. Thinking he was dead then him showing up at he's funeral. Running away from Kronos/Luke. Tears streamed down my checks. I remembered fighting Percy on Olympus. Him not killing me. I wondered if I would of killed him if I won the fight. I didn't know. Then Grover came from behind me and said "It time to go". Whoa! How long had I been thinking. I whipped away my tears and got up. We went to the 600th floor. When those elevator door opened up we steppe inside where all the gods sat. I lifted my head and saw the gods then saw ...Percy. He was alive. He was right there.

"PPPEEERRRCCYY!!!!" I cried the ran foward and tackled him to the floor. We rolled over and then I said" I knew you weren't dead"

" Annabeth" He said

" I tolld them you were alive"

" Annabeth"

" and now your here"

" ANNABETH"

"Yes"

" Um..you can..um..get off me now. My chest still hurts"

" Oh, sorry" I said then helped Percy to his feet.

" Are you alright? What happen you just disappeared" I asked

" Well the gods took me to Olympus. I got cut by the scythe and it would of killed me bit the gods saved me, cause I killed Kronos"

" You killed Kronos" Wow! Kronos was gone. He wouldn't hurt Percy or me again.

" Yes Kronos is dead. Thanks to Percy" Poseidon said smiling. I felt glad for Percy. His father was proud of him." Now that is done you can go back to camp"

we went back to camp and I couldn't stop hugging Percy.

"Annabeth, I'm not going anywhere. You can stop hugging me to death" He said but I could tell he liked it.

" you can go to your cabins" Chiron said and I walked Percy to his.

**Well Read and review!!!!!! Im writing the next chapter now!!!**


	24. Friends and more

**we'll Here's the next chapter!!Read and Review!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

We went back to camp and Annabeth wouldn't stop hugging me. I told her to stop but she didn't I was kinda glad that she didn't. I was happy to see her too. She walked me to me cabin.

" Well thanks" I said.

" Your welcome"

She looked so pretty. I loved the way her hair fell to her shoulders.

" What " She said noticing me staring at her.

" Oh..um.. I was thinking" I stammered

" About what?" she asked

" Um... well since you like me and I like you...um.. Annabeth... are we..um..you know... boyfriend, girlfriend now?

" Are you asking?" I didn't know. Was I? Then I said" Annabeth do you want to be my..um..girlfriend?"

she stepped forward and smiled" Yes I would" she said then kissed me on the check and added " Goodnight ,seaweed Brain"

Whoa !!! she said yes!!! " Goodnight, Wise girl" I said

I smiled then went back into me cabin. Tyson wasn't there. he was underwater with my father. Then I thought about Rachel. Had she forgave me? I went to my water fountain and tossed a coin in

" Rachel Dare" I said and A image appeared.

She sat there at her desk writing.

" Um..Rachel" I said. She looked up and her eyes widened. " Umm..Percy" she said

" Hi...."

"Hi...."

" Well did you think about what I said?"

" yes"

"well.."

" Um... I... I forgive you"

" really" I couldn't believe this

" Yes, I mean I don't want this to ruin our relationship. Friends are suppose to be there for each other and if a monster is going to eat you. After I'm done laughing, I'll help you"

I laughed then said " Cool, Friends"

" Friends"

"Well I have to finish my homework so..bye" She said.

" Bye" I said then whipped the mist away. I was happier then ever. Rachel forgave me, Annabeth is my girlfriend, Kronos is dead and gone, and I'm alive. I had to go find Annabeth. I needed to talk to her. To tell her I loved her again and again and again. I went to her cabin but she wasn't there. Her brother told me she was at the beach. Then I went to the beach. She sat there on the sand staring out at the sea. She looked beautiful. Then I walked forward and rapped my arms around her.

**I know its short but keep reading and Please Review!!!!**


	25. Forever

**We'll read and review!! Enjoy!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" Annabeth do you want to be my..um..girlfriend?" Percy asked. I stepped forward and smiled

" Yes, I would" I said then added" Goodnight, seaweed Brain"

" Goodnight, Wise girl" He said and then turned around. Whoa!! He asked me to be his Girlfriend!!! And I said YES!!!!!!! I went to the beach. I sat there on the sand. All I could think about was Percy. His sea green eyes,his guyish smile, his warm arms. Then all of a sudden Someone came up and rapped his arms around me. It was Percy. He kissed me on the check and whispered in my ear" Hey" He sat down besides me

" Hey" I said

" What are you doing?" he asked

" Um.. nothing"

" Oh, really...nothing...your just here looking out at the sea thinking nothing"

"Yes" I laughed

" Ok..."

" So... is Kronos really dead?"

"Yea.. you that means...Luke's dead too"

" I know"

" So.. your not sad?"

" No, I got you right?"

" Oh, yeah, I just thought since you know..you were a titan, you might....miss him"

" Oh....I'm sorry..for you know..becoming a titan and well...fighting you on Olympus"

He laughed then said" Yeah"

" Yeah, even though I let you win"

" What!! No I won on my own"

" No, I let you win"

" Oh, so if we were to fight right now you would win"

" What are you trying to say. You want to fight"

" Yeah, lets see who would really win" He siad then stood up. I did too and took out my knife. Percy took out his sword and we began to fight. Then Percy sent a wave and hit me.

" No fair" I said.

" Hey you didn't say anything about rules" Percy laughed.

I got up and said " Oh, you want to play like that. Fine." Then took out my invisibility cap and put it on. I ran up to Percy and hit him on his legs. He studied my movement. My sounds and then strike. He talked me to the ground and took off my invisibility cap." Ha! Caught ya" He said and waved my hat in front of my face and out of my reach. I tried to grabbed it back and said" Give it back. Or else"

" Or eles what" Percy said" What are you going to do about it"

I tried to get my hat but he wouldn't let me have it. Then he said again" What are you going to do abo-" I tackle him and got my hat. We both laughed and looked at each other. We kissed. I felt happy. Kronos wasn't here. Rachel wasn't here. Our parents, or even Calypso. I was with Percy and happy. Finally Percy and me can be together. Forever.

**_The End!!!!!_**


End file.
